Roses
by WeShouldBeLoversInstead
Summary: Riley's in her senior year of high school and has been receiving 12 roses every valentine's day, this year she's determined to find the secret sender with her friend Maya's help. When Riley follows the directions left on the card she finds out something she didn't anticipate finding. (One shot)


Ever since seventh grade Riley received a bouquet of a dozen red roses on Valentines day from a secret admirer, the notes started off friendly enough but as years went on the notes scratched deeper and deeper into the admirer's feelings. Each year Riley would go in search of the prince that sent her the lavish gift, but ultimately failed, one year she thought it was Lucas who sent her the over extravagant gift, and then the year after Farkle, and the year after that thought it was just a nice gift from her father but each assumption was wrong. The lanky girl was determined to find out more than ever to find the secret admirer that always sent her heartwarming notes, and she got her friend Maya to help her this time and she knew that the two of them could never fail together. Riley was in her senior year of high school and she wasn't going to go the rest of her life without knowing who the person who loved her so deeply was.

In home room Riley was all prepared to receive her yearly dozen roses from the person that plagued her thoughts around this time every year. Riley was a little disappointed that Maya fell out of her promise and didn't show up to school today, she didn't even pick her up at her apartment and walk her home like she usually did. The brunette watched as the senior class representatives passed out the small bouquets of flowers, and a couple of single roses as well but semi disappointed when her name wasn't called until the very end.

"Riley Matthews?" The person called out with an empty hand searching for the girl in question. Riley raised her hand a bit shyly and raised her brow curiously.

"Yes?" She asked curiously, wondering if her secret admirer had lost interest in her over the years, she bit her glossed lip softly, tasting the pinacolada flavoured lip gloss that she had applied earlier that morning. The tall girl was wearing a sweetheart neckline dress that was red and had cutouts on the sides and on the back, showing off her tan skin and slim waist, the bottom of the dress was a short circle skirt that ended mid-thigh on her. Her hair was softly curled and her bangs were pulled into a soft a twist away from her face.

"Your roses will be delivered to you after 7th period." The student representative said before leaving the room, Riley was a little confused but nodded to herself and folded her hands into her lap, she looked around and smiled softly at Lucas who offered her a comforting smile and a little shrug. Lucas was her ex-boyfriend who was always there for her, they loved each other but not quite like how either wanted it to be, they loved each other like how friends do. Farkle looked at the pair and not-so-secretly crossed over the desks to sit next to the duo. The trio talked all period long about how to track down Riley's secret admirer.

"The day had passed and now Riley was nearing the end of 7th period and biting her glossed lip nervously, she had texted Maya several times asking where she was and if she knew how important today was and that she was being a lousy friend at this particular point in time. Of course none of these Maya saw which only made Riley a little more upset with her; the brunette was in the locker room for the gym and she was getting changed back into her dress and waited about 15 minutes after the bell rang to come out to the gym where the flowers were to be delivered. Riley took a step out of the locker room and saw red rose petals on the floor that lead to the bleachers where she saw a huge bouquet of flowers, it seemed like 100 roses at least. Riley didn't know how to respond, she was shocked, speechless even; she walked up closer and picked up the card, her hands shaking nervously, not even knowing why she was nervous.

 _'Dear Riley,_  
 _This will have been the 6th year I have sent you roses. I've seen you grow so much as a person in all the years I've known you. I feel like I should come clean on the final year of sending you these(unless I'm lucky enough for you to accept me, which I doubt it), sending these started off as innocently as could be, I remember the first note was 'Hoping to light up your day as much as you light up mine.' and now I write this. I know you have been seeking to find me for quiet sometime but I'm too afraid to tell you how I feel if I attach a name to this card. Riley, I'm so in love with you its hard to handle everyday recently, you may have not noticed my agony as I watch you try to find me. I wish to tell you but I feel like if you finally found me, you would no longer want to talk to me. I have been a constant presence in your life and I loved seeing you blossom into a vivacious, gorgeous, smart women; never have I loved you as deeply as I do now. I try denying the feelings as I watch you walk the halls everyday, including today. I'm very deeply, undeniably, hopelessly, incredibly in love with you Riley Matthews._  
 _~Turn around.'_

Riley read the card with tears welling up in her eyes as she took a deep breath in and turned around, she shut her eyes tight as the tears rolled gently down her cheeks, she heard footsteps walk closer to her and a soft hand cup the side of her face and a thumb rub the tears away softly. The brunette opened her eyes to see Maya, she took a quick deep breath in and let out a soft sob. Maya wrapped her free arm around Riley and held her close as her best friend cried.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Riley asked wrapping her arms around Maya and cried softly, the blonde shrugged a little and smiled a little nervously as she comforted her best friend. "How long have you felt this way?" Riley asked and looked at Maya with blurry eyes as Maya wiped away her tears from her cheeks.

"Since 7th grade, but I didn't really know what to call it before 8th grade." Maya said as she played with Riley's soft hair and ran her hand across the small of Riley's back, which (thankfully) was exposed due to the cutouts in the dress. Maya loved the way Riley's skin felt against hers, which is a majority of the reason why she held her hand practically every moment of the day. "I understand if you don't feel the same way, there's no obligation here Riley." She said honestly and held her hand lovingly. "I just want to be in your life anyway I can be." the blonde said looking down at their hands before looking up into Riley's eyes.

"I don't know how I feel." Riley said honestly, she never really thought of Maya like that but the way Maya was holding her so romantically didn't bother her either. She liked the way Maya was holding her, the brunette smiled softly as she felt a couple soft kisses on her cheek coming from the other girl. "I'm willing to give us a try though." She said honestly and squeezed Maya's hand softly and smiled happily.

"If I may?" Maya asked leaning in, having to stand on her tip-toes because Riley was wearing heals. Riley nodded softly and felt Maya's hands wrap around her waist as she leaned in closer. The two girl's lips pressed softly against each others and the whole world seemed to disappear around the two girls, it was just the two of them. It was just the two of them enjoying their first kiss together, small and simple it wasn't extravagant but Maya was never one to plan extravagant things, she always liked small and simple. Maya leaned in closer and slid one of her hands behind Riley's neck and kissed her a little more passionately.

The two girls were so lost in their own little worlds at the moment that they didn't hear the gym door open, or hear Lucas and Farkle enter the gym. Farkle was about say something until Lucas wrapped his arms around Farkle's head like he usually did to keep him quite, he started doing this when Farkle said something stupid at Maya's art show. Lucas smiled softly as he watched two of his best friends' kiss, he was happy for them and he rested his head on his arm stand of a friend. Farkle smiled softly and sighed a little before leaving the gym with Lucas.

"Don't worry Mr. Matthews, Riley is fine." Farkle said to Riley's dad who had been nervous that someone might have been misleading her with the roses.

"Are you sure?" He asked nervously, trying to take a small peak through the gym door windows.

"One hundred percent sure Mr. Matthews." Lucas said patting his shoulder comfortingly. "Riley's in good hands."


End file.
